


The Conditioning- Dean's POV

by deadpool8111



Series: The Conditioning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dominant/Top Dean, Haunted Houses, M/M, Muscle Growth, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive/Bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpool8111/pseuds/deadpool8111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam went into a mansion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conditioning- Dean's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Supernatural or the characters.

Sammy and I stopped at a gas station in a small town. I went to the bathroom as my brother went to get some snacks. The bathroom was a bit dirty and saw that there was a goddamn glory hole in the closed single stall next to the only urinal. I went to the urinal and did my business. 

As I wiggled my 6 inch soft penis, a voice coming from the stall suddenly said, “Man you got a nice dick. Why don’t you stick that thing in there and make you see stars.” 

Stunned and disgusted, but flattered I said, “No thanks man. I don’t swing that way.”

He didn’t say anything else then. I don’t mind the gays, but I’ll admit I get uncomfortable if they hit on me. I went out and Sammy was checking out.

“Hey Sammy ready to go?” I said.

“Now who is this? Your boyfriend?” the cashier said. 

I looked at the name-tag, and his name was Billy. He was about an inch taller than my 6’1” and bald. Also, he was a little more muscular than Sammy and me with a t-shirt with suspenders with a jean jacket.

“Umm no. He’s my brother,” Sammy said.

“Dean, nice to meet you. Sorry pal, but we don’t swing that way,” I said offering my hand.

Billy took it and said, “Why don’t you two see that mansion before heading out.”

“What mansion?” I asked.

“I’ll tell you in the impala,” Sammy said, “Have a nice day Billy.”

We got back into the impala and Sammy showed me a paper: GAY GHOSTS STRIKES AGAIN!!! 

“Really Sammy? It’s probably nothing. And besides, this town seems really gay,” I said wanting to get out of this town.

“You of all people should understand,” Sammy said, “according to Billy each time people stay over there, they disappear. Probably because they get bored or scared and they leave but what if it is something? I just think we should just check it out for a bit.”

I thought about it and it sounded like a waste of time, but Sammy seemed determine so I said, “Fine.”

We went straight to the mansion and it just turned midnight. The mansion was huge and old, but in good condition except for some busted windows and vines growing on the walls. It was unusually hot outside so we took our jackets off. 

As we opened the door, there was a staircase leading to east and west wings. We looked around the ground level and found nothing. 

“Well it looks like the upstairs are left. Let’s go to the west wing first,” Sammy said.

“How about, we split up? I get the west wing,” I said going up the stairs.

“Whatever,” I heard Sammy sighing. 

I got up all the way and there was a single door so I went in. Suddenly the door closed shut and I tried to get it open, but it didn’t budge. I called out for Sammy, but I guess he didn’t hear me. Frustrated I turned around and saw an empty room except for a vial, on a round end table and a note next to it: [In order to escape you must follow each room’s instructions. Your instructions in this room are simple. Drink the potion]. I read it a couple of times and figured out that we were dealing with witches so I looked for hex bags. I didn’t find any so I decided to follow the instructions. I then noticed there were a scale and a mirror in the corner too. I opened the vial and drank the contents. Then a tingling sensation happened and felt that my shirt and pants getting tighter. I looked down and my pecs were expanding. Soon I started to hear some ripping sounds and notice some holes in my shirt. The shirt then ripped apart and I was shocked to see hair growing all over my torso. Then I felt my crotch area getting tighter so I pulled down my pants revealing my hard 8 inch cock. 

I flew my head back suddenly with intense pleasure and shouted, “Ohhhhh GOD YES!!!”

Loads of my spunk spewed out of my cock, hitting the ceiling. I looked down after my orgasm and found that all my clothes including my shoes were on the ground shredded. I also noticed that my cock grew about two inches. I got on the scale and it read, 250 pounds, gained 75 pounds of muscle. I looked in the mirror and my torso was covered in a thick pelt of hair and I was now sporting a goatee with a very light stubble beard. I couldn’t believe at my new body but then I realized women would now go crazy at me. I flexed my muscles for a bit before going to the next room.

The next room was exactly the same except for a mannequin that had the same build as me with a freaking penis attached to it. It had a leather harness, wristbands, and vest and crotchless chaps. The nipples of it were pieced and had a leather ring at the base of the penis. Besides it was a nightstand with paper and the instructions: [Put on special paper all over one arm and put on all the things on the mannequin. Then enter the door]. I went to the nightstand and picked up the paper and put it on my right arm. I pressed down hard on it and peeled it off. I then noticed a mirror and I looked at my now tattooed arm and I looked hot. The tattoo looked like those tribal tattoos; thank god it was one of those temporary ones. I never really liked tattoos and would never get one, other than the anti-possession one on my chest, but I liked this one. I looked back at the mannequin and sighed because I forgot that I still have to put on the gay looking clothing and jewelry. I took off the nipple rings and carefully put them on. I winced as I anticipated for the pain, but magically there wasn’t any or blood dripping. Freaking magic! Then I took the cock ring off and put it on my new 8 inch soft cock. A perfect fit. I put on the leather wristbands first and then the x-shaped harness. I took off the chaps and put them on. I then looked in the mirror and I looked gay. I would defiantly take them off after this ordeal but maybe I would get a permanent tattoo. I then entered the next room.

The next room was the same size as the previous one except there was a chair next to a strange looking device. I picked up the note and it said: [You must jack off with this device called a fleshjack until you cum inside it]. What’s a fleshjack? It looks like a fleshlight that a woman used on me once. I took it and got comfortable on the chair and my cock was now at 10 inches. It was like it begging for me to use the device. I inserted the fleshlight and it was tight, but perfect for me. I started to move it up and down, remembering what the woman did. It felt strange; it feels like I was fucking, but it didn’t feel like a woman’s ass. I guess it is a fleshjack.

It started to feel good and I moaned, “Oh yeah! I need to get me one of these.”

After a while my right arm got tired so I switched hands and said, “Yeah, definitely getting me one these.” 

Soon my left arm also got tired and I decided that it was enough using my hands so I put it between the cushions and started to fuck the shit out of it. Soon I was letting out some pleasure moans. 

I then started to speed up as I wasn’t yet close to cumming and I fucked the thing like an animal for so long that I was sweating until I moaned, “OHH FUCK YEAH!”

I cummed in the device until it started to overflow so I slowly pulled the jack off my still sensitive cock. When the jack was fully off, my cock was half hard. I could feel that if I was quick, I could get another orgasm in so I masturbated the old fashion way.

As I was jacking off, I moaned, “Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah man, I’m going to cum again,” 

I exploded again and 15 streams of cum flew out. The most I ever counted. I cleaned up with the towel that was underneath the stand, and went into the next room.

This room was a lot better than the other ones. It had a chair and a TV. There was a fleshjack on an end table next to the note. I got comfortable on the chair and read the note: [Press play and enjoy]. Finally, some porn I assumed. I picked up the remote and pressed play. The screen turned black and then the title appeared: “How to be a good Dominant”. Then suddenly the film went a guy that was built similar to me plowing some huge bodybuilder hard in the ass. It was really rough, but the submissive guy seemed to love it. Strangely I got horny so I grabbed the fleshjack and started to jack off with it. Then the guy fucking him started to get really rough and the bottom guy yelled out “falcon” and the dominant guy immediately stopped. 

“That is called the safe word; the most important thing being the dominant should always pay attention for. Being the dominant guy can be a lot of fun, but you have to be careful with your submissive partner so that you don’t hurt him. Now being the dominant guy means that you are in control. There are a lot of different relationship types that you and your partner agree on…” the man’s voice said.

The film went on showing some different examples of the relationships people had. I was mesmerized as I paid attention throughout, pausing it as I cummed 18 loads coming out of my cock, a new record. I also remembered to take off the fleshjack. When it was done, I took the fleshjack with me as I entered the entered the next room.

I entered the nicest room I ever saw and then I noticed a huge bodybuilder like the submissive one in the video on the bed pleasuring himself with a dildo. I wouldn’t have recognized him if not for the voice.

“Dean? Is that you?” Sammy said.

I was really happy to see Sammy even if he was a fucking bodybuilder like me now, “Sammy! I’m so glad to see you. What the hell happen to you?”

“I drank a vial and was turned into this. I assumed you had a vial and turned you into a hairy beast,” Sammy said.

“Now for your final instructions,” a disembodied voice said, “Make a dominant and submissive contract and then fuck until I say otherwise.”

Oh great I would have to have sex with my little brother which was disgusting. I was about to protest, but then Sammy said, “I’m assuming you’re my master?” 

“Correct little brother,” I said without really thinking, “What do you want?”

“To be taken care of. Use me in any way you want unless I say falcon. I am your property, I am your slut, I am your slave,” Sammy said.

I was shocked to hear that coming from my brother. He really never showed signs be needed to be taken care of. I then realized that it was the first type of relationship the movie showed me.

“Alright then. Now shut up unless I say you can,” I commanded, mimicking the dominant person in the video.

I kissed him and I was surprised that little Sammy or should I say big Sammy is such a good kisser. I have to admit, his bulging muscles felt amazing on my furry torso. I was soon licking his pecs and abs until I was at his cock. I put it in my mouth and did what women do to me and pleasured my little brother. I hated this, but we had to have sex to get out of here, so I might as well enjoy it. I slid my fingers into his ass, like I do with women, smoothly as it was already stretched. I looked at my brother and found he was enjoying it so I stopped. He didn’t notice that I stopped so I went to his face and slapped him with my semi-hard cock.

“Suck on my dick now,” I said.

Sammy did and he also started to play with my balls. Man it felt so good. I made him stop and slapped my cock on his face a couple of times. 

“Yeah boy, you love my dick slapping your face but you want this thing in your mouth so badly boy. Come on bark for me if you want in your mouth,” I said surprisingly aroused.

“Woof,” he barked.

Wow he must be really taking this submissive stuff seriously so I went with it, “That’s a good puppy,” I said as I shoved my cock into Sammy’s mouth and started pet him for a few minutes, “Now turn over and get on all fours you dog.”

He barked again as he got on his fours. I don’t want to admit, but I was turned on that my brother was finally listening to me for once. I licked my lips and soon I was eating his hole. He moaned like a slut and I felt hornier so I took off my leather wristbands. I made a fist with right hand and then slowly shoved it into Sammy. I thought he would say “falcon” but he must have liked it as he didn’t say it. I fisted him a couple of more times and then stopped and turned Sammy around and lifted him up and placed my cock in his ass. Man he was heavy. I carried him to the chair in the corner and sat down and I ordered him to bounce. He obeyed and I started to fuck him too. I grabbed his neck and I pulled him down for a kiss. I never felt this close to my brother literally and deep down I knew this was wrong, but god it felt right. We made out until we both orgasm as we spewed out enormous amounts of cum. 

Afterwards I hoped that I didn’t hurt him so I confirmed, “Sammy, you know I love you right?”

“Of course I know. I love you too master. Can I clean you off?”

I guess we still have to be in character so I said, “Of course slave.”

Sammy climbed off of my lap with my cum coming out of his ass. He licked all over my hairy torso with some nibbles on my pieced nipples until it was clean. Then he went to my cock and started to suck on it. Man it was good, he must have been a natural. He sucked on it and once I exploded he swallowed it all like he was thirsty. 

“Man I need to take a leak. Where’s the bathroom,” I said looking around if there was another door. 

“Down here,” Sammy said as he was on his knees leaning back with his eyes closed shut.

I never thought of my brother was so kinky. We were still in character so I relieved myself on my brother and said, “Much better.”

“Congratulations! You have completed the trials. Your dominant and submissive contract is now void and you may leave. As a reward, you can keep anything we gave you.”

“Thank God it’s over. You know that I was just playing the part of dominant I don’t believe you are a slut or my slave or my property, Sammy. You are my brother and let’s not talk about this ever,” I said picking up my wristbands and fleshjack.

“Agreed,” Sammy said as we went out of the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I hoped you enjoyed the story. There is another version of this story through Sam’s POV if you want to know what happen to Sam in the East Wing. I would also want to point out that if you have read my other story “Cursed” then think of this as a spiritual successor to it. I already have an outline for this story which will span about five chapters (possibly even more if you guys give me ideas). One set of five focusing on Dean’s thoughts and another set focusing on Sam’s thoughts (they will largely tell the same story except from different point of views). Please if you want to see any sexual situations or fetishes the Winchesters get into then comment your idea and I will consider adding it in. Thanks!!!


End file.
